Discombobulate
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Shaoran llega a Londres con un futuro incierto. Solo una vieja amistad del pasado le dará cierta esperanza para seguir adelante, aunque no de la forma en que él espera.


Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
"**Discombobulate**"  
por Ryoga Skywalker  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP, así que no me demandes.

Chase 1: Welcome to London.

-…La **ciudad de Westminster** es un municipio de Londres o llamado _borough_, situado al oeste de la ciudad de Londres y al norte del río Támesis. La ciudad contiene la mayor parte del sector llamado West End de Londres (extremo oeste), y alberga las principales instalaciones del gobierno del Reino Unido, como el Palacio de Westminster (conocido también como the _Houses of Parliament_, sede del Parlamento británico), Whitehall, y los Royal Courts of Justice. El Palacio de Buckingham y la Abadía de Westminster, símbolos de la monarquía británica, se encuentran también en este distrito… - Xiaolang se detuvo y enarco una ceja. Volvió a releer lo que le mostraba su tablet y confirmo lo que había leído. Soltó un largo suspiro y miro por las ventanillas del avión. Se había notado la desaceleración del mismo, y podía visualizarse, aun pese a las nubes, algunas casas y edificios. Estaban por llegar al Aeropuerto Londres-Heathrow, el de mayor tráfico en todo Inglaterra.

Él le había prometido un lugar donde descansar, donde relajarse luego de la estúpida boda. Por ello, había invertido todos sus ahorros en viajar hasta Londres y estar allá una temporada.

Pero cuando su pariente le comento de que ambos vivirían en la ciudad de Westminster, en pleno corazón de Londres, eso no cayo en gracia del castaño.

_-¿Cómo diablos me localizaste?_

_-¿Eso tiene alguna importancia?_

_Xiaolang quiso lanzar el teléfono por la ventana. Le irritaba en sobremanera que él hablara con ese tono tan condescendiente._

_-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Solo saludar a mi pariente por los hechos recientes._

_-¿No deberías felicitarme por mi reciente compromiso?_

_-No, se supone que Sakura te dejo plantado en el altar._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?_

_-Elemental querido pariente, elemental. Mi llamada no debió entrar a estas horas, sino llevarme directamente al buzón, donde escucharía no tu agrio mensaje de "deja lo que tengas que dejar", sino un acaramelado saludo de los recién casados. Digo, solo un idiota dejaría activado su celular en plena luna de miel, con riesgo de escuchar gritos y gemidos, ya sabes._

_-Eriol – se escucho la fría voz del joven, harto de aquella conclusión - ¿A que me has llamado?_

_-Te llamaba porque te invito a pasar una temporada conmigo._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por esto?_

_-No, en realidad era algo que estaba planeando hace seis meses._

_-¿Seis meses? ¿Cómo que seis meses? Estaba por casarme._

_-No, estaba seguro de que Sakura te mandaría a volar y nos veríamos en Londres por estas fechas._

_-No te creo, solo me estas fastidiando._

_-Hablo en serio querido pariente. Era tan obvio, pensé que lo verías, pero me temo que paso de largo para ti._

_-¡Estaba enamorado! ¡No podía darme cuenta!_

_-Excelente, entonces eso indica que estas disponible._

_-¡Con un demonio, no lo estoy! ¡Tengo un horrible dolor de pierna y el corazón destrozado!_

_-Al menos no te estas muriendo. Así que no tienes inconveniente en venir._

_Xiaolang tuvo ganas de estrellar nuevamente el auricular contra el suelo, pero estaba en un hotel y le iban a descontar el costo del mismo. No valía la pena, no cuando Sakura no estaba allí con él._

_-No tengo dinero – le solto un argumento más convincente – invertí lo que tenía en la boda, en el extranjero. Sakura se fue de Luna de Miel y no me dio tiempo de cancelarla._

_-No es cierto, tienes suficiente dinero para venir a Londres. Aparte, acá pagaremos el alquiler entre los dos._

_-¿Pagaremos? Pensé que me estabas invitando a quedarme._

_-Lo haría con gusto, pero igual he tenido quebrantos financieros últimamente y he tenido que vender mi casa que tenía a las afueras de Londres. Pero a cambio de eso, pude dedicarme a mis menesteres un tiempo. Claro, ahora eso esta por acabarse._

_-¿Entonces quieres que me vaya con un tipo pobre y medio loco, comparado con la casa que tengo en Hong Kong?_

_-La casa de tus padres, querrás decir. Aparte, no creo admitan a un sujeto que deshonro el apellido Li, sino, no te lo hubieras cambiado._

_-¿Cómo demonios sabes que me lo cambie?_

_-Mira, si quieres seguir con tus preguntas, adelante, pero no sería mejor que te las contestarás ¿aca? _

_-Sospecho no vas a darme respuestas. Siempre tienes más preguntas._

_-Ah, son lo mismo, cuestión de enfoques. Mira pariente, ahora no tienes opción. ¿O vienes y te diviertes un poco o te regresas a casa, pero con riesgo de que tu padre o tu madre te corran diligentemente, más cuando se enteren de tu maniobra?_

_El joven apretó el auricular, pero solo un momento. Aunque negará su molestia, él tenía razón. No podía seguir escapando y tenía que enfrentar sus problemas._

_Al pie de esto, el dolor en la pierna comenzó a hacerse aun más insoportable, pero bajo su mano hacia el muslo y comenzó a frotarlo furiosamente._

_-Parece que has aceptado. Bien, te dejaré la dirección de mi nueva casa en Londres. Te llegará por un mensaje de texto a tu celular._

_-Déjame te lo pase._

_-No será necesario pariente, ya lo tengo. Ahora mismo te esta llegando – al instante, se escucho un bip y un resplandor en el fondo de la habitación – bien, parece que allí esta._

_-Hey, ¿Cómo sabes mi número?_

_-Nuevamente, es cuestión de lógica. No seas tan lento pariente, pensé que habías aprendido más cosas en estos años que no nos vimos._

_-¿Podrías dejar de decirme así? Hace años que no hablamos y es lo primero que recibo de ti en años._

_-Antes no te molestaba, cuando estabamos en la primaria._

_-La primaria es una cosa. Otra que tu tatatarabuelo te este acosando a cada rato._

_-Esta bien, admito que fui un tanto grosero. Te veo en unos días, Shaoran._

_Solo se escucho un click y el susodicho bajo la bocina. Sí, ya había dejado de ser Lee Xiaonlang y ahora era Li Shaoran, pero aparte le había agregado un apellido extra. Un apellido inglés y que había resultado ser del esposo de Meiling, su prima. _

_-A ver si adivinas mi nuevo apellido, antepasado – susurró Shaoran mientras se recostaba en la cama y soltaba un largo suspiro._

-Fue mala idea, definitivamente fue mala idea – pensaba el joven al tanto caminaba a paso lento hacia la oficina de pasaportes. Aunque Li había nacido en Hong Kong, había sido durante el gobierno inglés del puerto, por lo cual, tenía ambas nacionalidades.

Eso se lo confirmo cuando el encargado sello su pasaporte sin ningún problema y hasta le soltó un alegre "bienvenidos". Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que Shaoran se levantaba con dificultad de la mesa, apoyándose en un bastón.

-Vaya, debe dolerle mucho.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Sí, se nota se quebró la cabeza del fémur.

-¿Y como sabe eso?

-Bueno, la forma en que camina y como apoya el bastón. Aparte, se nota que es una lesión antigua, que ha requerido igual tratamiento con antidepresivos.

Shaoran se paro en seco y se volvió lentamente a ver al encargado.

-¿Cómo sabe de mi?

-Es lógico – le sonrió el encargado, con una expresión de gato de Cheshire – se supone es la cabeza del fémur, pero su doctor dijo que era un rozón y que usted esta…inventando todo.

Shaoran levanto su bastón y lo incrusto fuertemente contra el pecho del encargado.

-Debería yo romperle la cabeza con esto y sabría que esto no es un dolor psicosomático. Duele y mucho.

-Siento haberlo molestado – el encargado se retiro el bastón con lentitud – pero ya sabe, todo dolor se cura con la acción.

-Yo vine aquí para descansar, no para correr y no se porque sigo hablando – Shaoran se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar más de prisa, apretando los dientes – Adios y gracias por nada.

-Por cierto señor, tenga cuidado al entrar a la estación de Heathrow, dicen que allí matan.

-¿Eh? – Shaoran se volvió a ver al empleado, pero ya había pasado a otra persona y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar algo más. El joven solo torció la cara en un gesto de molestia, tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

* * *

La mala suerte de Li no había terminado. Para cuando salió, furioso de la sala de pasaportes, había notado con desazón que el costo de los taxis en Londres era excesivo. La dirección que le había dado su pariente había sido "Crawford Street, en esquina con Baker Street", en pleno Westminster, el corazón de la ciudad.

Londres era una de las ciudades más caras del mundo. Inclusive, una libra inglesa valía aun mucho más que un dólar americano. Y Li había gastado casi todo para estar allí.

-Ni modo, tendré que usar el metro – Li camino rengueando todo el trayecto hacia la estación del metro más cercana. Aunque el costo del metro era elevado, en promedio unas 7 libras, era mucho más costeable que un taxi metropolitano.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del metro con cuidado, el muchacho comenzó a repasar los datos que había adquirido con respecto al metro.

"...El Subterráneo o Metro de Londres (en inglés _London Underground_) es una red de transporte público ferroviaria eléctrica (un metro o sistema subterráneo) que funciona tanto por encima como por debajo de tierra en toda el área del Gran Londres. Es el sistema de transporte de este tipo más antiguo del mundo. Entró en funcionamiento el 10 de enero de 1863 y sus secciones más antiguas completaron 150 años de haber entrado en operación en 2013.

Los londinenses suelen referirse a él como the Underground o de una manera más familiar como the Tube, debido a la forma de sus túneles.

Hoy en día existen 274 estaciones abiertas y más de 408 kilómetros de líneas activas, con más de tres millones de pasajeros que usan el metro cada día (948 millones de transportes realizados en el periodo 2003–2004). Es la segunda red de metro del mundo (después de Shanghái) por kilómetros y la primera de la Unión Europea.

Desde 2003, el metro forma parte de la organización _Transport for London_ (TfL), que también administra los autobuses de Londres, incluyendo los famosos autobuses rojos de dos pisos. Anteriormente London Regional Transport era la compañía propietaria del Metro de Londres…".

Shaoran interrumpió la lectura de su memoria para tener un pensamiento feliz: Si algo había conservado, era esa curiosidad innata hacia los lugares donde iba. El mismo había investigado todo de Tokio, en especial del distrito de Tomoeda, cuando su familia lo envió hace más de 15 años a buscar las famosas cartas Clow. Por algo, la adaptación que había tenido al estar allá, había sido rápida.

Claro, no conto con que se iba a enamorar de Sakura y que luego de 10 años de romance intenso y apasionado, ella lo terminara botando un día justo antes de la boda.

Li apretó los dientes, no solo por el dolor de la pierna, sino por los recuerdos que le asaltaban. Por lo que había pasado hace solo 6 meses.

_-Sakura, ¿Estas bromeando?_

_-No, en absoluto. Quiero terminar nuestro compromiso._

_Las fuentes automáticas se encendieron. Sin embargo, Shaoran estaba en shock._

_-¿Por qué? – alcanzo a decir. Sakura le miro tranquilamente._

_-Tengo mis motivos y no necesito decirlos._

_-Necesitas decirlos. ¡Necesito escucharlos!_

_-No, ya te lo dije. No tiene caso._

_-¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede?_

_La susodicha solo suspiro y le miro._

_-Por esto no te lo quería decir – la castaña le observo detenidamente – sabía no reaccionarías bien._

_-¿Cómo voy a reaccionar bien? Llevamos 10 años saliendo, ¡diez años! ¡Y ahora vas a dejarme en plena boda!_

_-No es en plena boda, lo estoy haciendo antes de ella._

_-¡Deja los tecnicismos! ¡Me estas dejando!_

_-Repito, tengo mis motivos._

_Shaoran sintió un grito ronco en su pecho. Quiso saltar sobre Sakura, pero se contuvo._

_-Sakura…_

_-Shaoran, no insistas. Tengo que irme. Me voy mañana a Brasil._

_-¿A Brasil? ¿Vas a ir a nuestra luna de miel?_

_-No, voy de visita y es todo. Voy a despejarme._

_-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-No me pasa nada, repito. Ahora si me disculpas – Sakura iba a darse la vuelta, pero la mano de Shaoran le detuvo por la muñeca - ¿Qué haces? Sueltame._

_-No, no puedo – musito el joven, conteniendo las lágrimas – no puedo._

_-Li – la voz de Sakura y el uso del apellido fue un golpe tremendo para el castaño – Por última vez. Sueltame._

_Y la dejó ir…_

Shaoran sintió un golpe en el estómago horrible. No reconocía a la persona que tenía enfrente, no era Sakura en absoluto. No lo era.

Un momento. Sí, lo era. Era ella. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a recordar lo que había vivido el último año. Shaoran había sentido que la relación se había enfriado dramáticamente, pero se lo atribuía al estrés de la boda. Habían comenzado a discutir de manera frecuente, en especial porque Sakura le había recriminado agriamente sus largas ausencias. Él se había disculpado, muchísimas veces. Pero había una buena razón: su familia le había retirado mucho de su apoyo cuando dejo de estudiar para ser el futuro jefe de la familia y dedicarse a algo que siempre le había interesado.

La medicina.

Y sí, había sido el mejor estudiante de su generación. Se había graduado con honores de la carrera, y había tomado el posgrado en medicina interna. Claro, esto no era suficiente para su familia. Ellos quedaron decepcionados y tan pronto acabo la carrera, casi le habían retirado todo el apoyo. Salvo por Meiling, que le pasaba ciertos ahorros, gracias a su nuevo y flamante esposo. Aun así no importaba, porque Shaoran había estado ganando una buena clientela, pero al costo de dejar a Sakura sola, por muchos periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, sabía que valía la pena. Ya con el posgrado, podría colocarse mejor en Tokio y estar más cerca de ella.

Pero lo había dejado incompleto unos días después de la boda.

Después de esto.

Entonces fue cuando reaccionó. Sakura se había retirado y ahora estaba abordando un taxi afuera del hotel. Shaoran quiso seguirla, pero se quedo allí, como si estuviera amarrado al suelo, sin poder moverse. Solo escucho el ruido del taxi arrancar y las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, así de unos gritos casi inhumanos.

Eran suyos.

Al día siguiente, se rompió la pierna, lo cual había sido el colmo de los colmos. De esto, había pasado un mes entero, rumiando su dolor, su pena y llorando en silencio todas las noches, mientras veía angustiado como sus gastos disminuían dramáticamente y los pocos amigos que tenía, inclusive Meiling, ya no podían apoyarlo. La opción era regresar arrastrándose a los pies de la familia, pero aun tenía un poco de orgullo, algo de honor.

El simple recuerdo de esto, hizo que soltara nuevamente unas lágrimas. Shaoran levanto la vista y se vio sorprendido. Estaba sentado en uno de los vagones del metro. No recordaba como había llegado, pero igual le pasaba esto seguido. Se concentraba tanto en sus pensamientos, que tenía lagunas mentales y físicas de donde o como había llegado a tal sitio. A veces tenía miedo de que esto pudiese llevarlo a algo más horrendo, como el suicidio.

Aunque Shaoran, no era un cobarde, definitivamente no lo era. Pero cuando un hombre esta desesperado, es cuando aflora su verdadera personalidad.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? – Shaoran parpadeo y se volteo. Una joven, con expresión preocupada, le miraba con atención. Le había hablado en ese exquisito acento inglés - ¿Qué cosa?

-Sí, ¿Estas bien? Estabas llorando.

-Ah, no, no – Shaoran trato de recobrar la calma y sacudió la cabeza – solo…es que la contaminación de Londres me afecta un poco.

-Entiendo – la chica le sonrió – es normal. Se nota que no eres de aquí. Tu acento es peculiar.

-Soy de Hong Kong – Shaoran le sorprendió que la chica no hiciese mención de su grupo étnico. Tenía la pinta de un chino en toda la expresión de la palabra.

-Ah, con razón. ¿Antes eran colonia británica no?

-Sí, pero desde hace algunos años no lo somos. Ahora somos una administración especial de la República de China.

-Dirás Popular. Hay otra república china y es la de Taiwán.

-Vaya, se nota sabes de geografía.

-¿Tanto te sorprende?

-Bueno, las personas de ahora, no tienen conocimiento de nada. Perdona si sueno demasiado snob.

-Je, en absoluto. Es divertido platicar de esto.

-¿En serio? No me lo parece.

-Pues a mí sí – la joven aumento su sonrisa. Shaoran se sintió reconfortado con tal gesto, pero por un instante se sintió culpable y pensó en Sakura.

-Un momento – pensó – ya no estoy comprometido. No tengo que sentirme mal por sentirme atraído por una chica.

Pero cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, vio horrorizado como la chica estaba saliendo del vagón y le hacía un gesto de despedida. Li se sintió un momento desconcertado, pero luego se jalo los cabellos horrorizado. Había vuelto a tener esos lapsus de memoria asquerosos y seguro en este, la chica se estaba despidiendo y él en la luna.

-¡No! –Shaoran trato de levantarse, pero el dolor en la pierna, hizo que cayera de golpe sobre el asiento, asentando más el dolor. La chica pareció notarlo y puso una cara de desconcierto, pero cuando trato de decirle algo, el vagón había arrancado y se convirtió en una mancha más tras los vidrios.

-Maldita sea – alcanzó a decir Shaoran mientras se deslizaba sobre el asiento.

* * *

Li estaba molesto, adolorido y furioso, al momento de salir de la estación de Baker Street. Sin embargo, todas estas emociones fueron reemplazadas por un sentimiento de perplejidad.

Nakuru le esperaba con un cartel en mano, que decía "L.S.", mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-Nakuru, ¿Eres tú?

-Ya no soy Nakuru – le sonrió la joven – así me llamaba en Japón por cuestiones legales, pero aquí tengo otro nombre: Willow Hudson.

-Ah – Shaoran estaba más sorprendido – no sabía.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde hace tiempo.

-Se nota, no te reconozco vestida así.

-¿Crees? – Nakuru, Wilow, se dio la vuelta y señalo un vestido corto, así una falda a juego, todo de negro, pero con detalles en rojo – uso mucho de su poder para convertirme en una mujer totalmente. Ya sabes, antes no tenía una definición al respecto.

-Pudiste seguir siendo hombre. Creo que era tu primera opción.

-Sí, pensaba lo mismo, pero cuando me fije en Touya, me di cuenta que vestirme de mujer era mi destino. Y veme aquí.

-Pareces bastante contenta – Shaoran se sintió contenta por ella. La joven asintió alegre.

-Lo estoy, aparte ya no tengo que limpiar tanto. La nueva casa es genial, mucho más pequeña, pero acogedora. Te sentirás bien allí – Willow señalo la pierna de Shaoran.

-Gracias – susurró el joven y suspiró – pero necesitaré algo más aparte de acogedor para sentirme mejor.

-Las cosas pasan. Dale chance al tiempo.

-Quisiera ser tan optimista. Anda, vamos. Seguro nos esta esperando.

-En realidad no. Salió hace dos días y no ha venido a casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-Él me dijo que estarías aquí y como es casual, no se equivoco.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. Sí, tenía la peculiaridad de adivinarlo todo, como si supiese leer la mente de las personas.

-Aparte, me pidió también que me vistiera así para ti – Willow le guiño el ojo – que te gustaban estos colores.

Shaoran torció la boca. No podía negarlo. Siempre le habían gustado las combinaciones de falda corta y blusas formales, así en colores contrastantes, como el negro y rojo, o azul y negro.

-Bien, ¿Qué paso con la fortuna? Pensé tenían dinero a raudales.

-Teníamos. Tuvo que vender la casa, luego de unas inversiones a largo plazo.

-Dirás desafortunadas.

-En realidad a largo plazo. Él cree que volveremos a tener un buen nivel cuando peguen.

-¿Y cuando será eso?

-En un año.

-Magnífico, mientras nos moriremos de hambre.

-Nah, estamos bien, pero las rentas en Londres son carísimas. No podíamos costear un departamento, sin compartirlo con alguien.

-Debo decir que no tengo tanto dinero. Tuve que venirme en metro.

-Lo sabe, no tienes que preocuparte – Willow le sonrió.

-Nuevamente con ese "lo sabe". En fin, ¿Qué ha hecho con su vida? ¿Estudio algo?

-Le recuerdo joven Shaoran que él "sabe mucho".

-Pero pensé que parte de esa impronta había ido a parar al padre de Sakura.

-Sí, aunque aun tiene bastante conocimiento del medio…bueno, en parte. La impronta si tuvo sus detalles. Tiene unas lagunas enormes, mientras en otros campos, es un experto consumado. Sin embargo, también daño algo su personalidad.

-Eso no me extraña. Cuando me hablo por teléfono, estaba más loco que como lo recordaba.

-Ah, es un animal raro, ya lo verás – Willow solto una carcajada. A Shaoran no le pareció agradable escuchar eso. Bueno, al menos como estaban pintando las cosas, tendría un hogar seguro por un tiempo.

-Aparte no te ha dejado a solas – remato la joven – la parte de abajo del departamento esta adaptado para un consultorio. Piensa que allí podrás dar tus consultas sin problemas.

-Muy amable de su parte, pero como en todas partes del mundo, tardaré un tiempo en tener clientela.

-Él cree que en seis meses tendrás ya una buena consulta.

-Espero que ahora sí le atine a esto. Necesito suerte ahora.

Willow solo le sonrió enigmáticamente al joven.

* * *

Cuando Shaoran llego al departamento de la calle Baker, este consistía en el típico departamento londinense de dos plantas. El de abajo, tenía una tienda de comestibles, que era administrada por Nakuru . Justo en las escaleras de la segunda planta, estaba un amplio cuarto que parecía ser el consultorio que habían comentado. Arriba, estaba una amplia sala, cocina, antecomedor y dos cuartos aledaños.

Pesé a sentirse molesto durante todo el día, la visión de esa casa, reconforto al joven.

-Me gusta – alcanzo a decir.

-Eso es bueno – Willow le sonrió – bueno, te dejo. Debo ir a atender la tienda.

Shaoran asintió y tan pronto la joven cerro la puerta, dejo caer la mochila de rueditas y sin más, se dejo caer en un mullido sillón. Se levanto ante la incomodidad inmediata y encontró un simpático cojín con la bandera del Reino Unido.

-Dios salve a la Reina – susurró y se reclino. Fue cuando presto atención a lo que había a su alrededor.

El departamento estaba rodeado de libreros. La mitad de ellos estaban vacíos. Según lo que supuso Shaoran, parecía que correspondía a su parte. Luego volteo hacia los armarios y algunos cajones, que parecían tener esa misma disposición. Inclusive, desde su lugar, podía ver el baño, que era bastante amplio, pese a lo reducido del espacio a primera vista y también parecía haber lugar en la ducha para sus cosas.

-Al menos sigue siendo amable – suspiro el castaño. Fue cuando se fijó en los libreros que le pertenecían a su "antepasado" y es que estaban repletos de libros de todo tipo. Desde novelas baratas que se podían conseguir en cualquier kiosko hasta libros bastante pesados, de psicología, economía y sociología. Aunque las simples menciones, se quedaban cortas ante lo que él veía, ya que había más libros hasta lo alto, inclusive arriba de los mismos libreros.

-Freak – murmuró. Entonces se enfoco en las estanterías de abajo y estaban repletas de DVD y Blu-rays, con películas tan variopintas, como "La cosa más dulce", hasta "El día más largo". Shaoran no pudo evitar torcer la boca – sí, es un freak definitivamente.

Alzo la vista para ver algo más, pero un repentino cansancio comenzó a invadirlo y sin más, se reclino sobre el sillón, tomando el cojín con la bandera de Gran Bretaña y se acomodó. Si su antepasado había tardado dos días en venir, igual serían otros dos días más. Podría descansar.

* * *

Shaoran no había dejado de tener pesadillas desde que Sakura lo había dejado. Sin embargo, en todos estos días, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño agradable…que involucraba a una guapa chica de pelo rubio cenizo y sonrisa encantadora.

Sin embargo, cuando trato de acercarse a ella, un ruido de motocicleta hizo que se parara en seco.

¿Una moto en el metro de Londres?

Shaoran abrió los ojos de golpe y de repente se vio inmerso en una gran oscuridad. Sin embargo, había una tenue luz que destacaba en el fondo del departamento, justo donde había visto una TV de plasma de 40 pulgadas. Pero lo más aterrador es que había alguien a lado de la misma…aunque su mirada estaba puesta sobre el castaño.

-¡Que, que demonios! ¿Quién eres? – Shaoran se quiso levantar de golpe, pero el dolor en la pierna lo detuvo.

-¿Nunca habías visto Street Hawk? – la figura pareció ignorar la pregunta de Shaoran y se centró nuevamente en la imagen que se proyectaba en la pantalla de plasma – no me extraña. Eres demasiado joven. La serie se emitió en 1985, por la cadena ABC. Solo consto de una temporada, de 13 episodios.

-¿Eh?

-Vaya – suspiró la voz – creo que te hace falta más contexto. Jesse Mach, interpretado por Rex Smith, actor que apareció en el musical de Broadway, Grease, es un ex policía, que es enrolado en un proyecto secreto, donde tiene que manejar una motocicleta que puede ir a 300 millas por hora. Léase, cerca de 500 kilómetros por hora. Todo un record. Es al estilo del Auto Fantástico o de Relámpago Azul, ni se diga Lobo del Aire.

-¿Qué? – Shaoran estaba totalmente descolocado con la información del extraño, que no dejaba de mirar absorto la pantalla. Iba a decir algo, pero la figura se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Como es lógico, las traducciones en los diferentes países fueron variopintas. En España se le llamo "Halcón callejero", mientras en Latinoamérica, en especial en México y Colombia, le llamaban "Cóndor". Curioso, tal vez quisieron darle un regionalismo, aunque los cóndores son más de la región sudamericana, que de la región centro norte donde pertenece México, aparte…

-Oye, oye, oye – Shaoran lo interrumpió – gracias por la cátedra, pero necesito saber, ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!

-Oh, pensé me habías reconocido. Querido pariente – la figura se inclinó aun más adelante y la pantalla iluminó su rostro, mostrando a un joven de aspecto delicado, cabellos azulados, ojos del mismo color y gafas, mientras una enigmática sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Hiragizawa – parpadeo Shaoran. Por respuesta, el susodicho solto una carcajada.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca ibas a despertar, menos a reconocerme. Por eso estaba esperando que abrieras los ojos.

-Lo que me despertó fue esa musiquilla – señalo la pantalla – nunca te escuche llegar.

-Estaba afuera y aparte, como dije Nakuru, digo Willow, me muevo como un gato. No hago ruido – le guiño el ojo y Eriol volvió la vista hacia la pantalla – esa melodía corresponde se llama "Le Parc, Los Ángeles", del grupo Tangerine Dream. Este grupo es de música tecno-electrónica, muy conocido aquí en Europa, son de origen alemán y fundadores del movimiento "Space-opera".

-Veo que tus conocimientos sobre datos inútiles siguen tan frescos como siempre Hiragizawa.

-Llámame Eriol querido pariente, y sí, pero ante el aburrimiento, no puedo hacer más que leer, ver series, estar en internet y entretenerme con seducir mujeres, así hacer otras cosas un poco más emocionantes.

-¿Seducir mujeres? – Shaoran lo miro perplejo. Eriol le sonrió.

-Claro, ¿Crees que por mi aspecto, me inclinaría hacia los hombres?

-No sé, no puedo opinar en eso.

-Tal vez lo piensas porque cuando llegue, te me quede mirando un largo tiempo.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y se hizo instintivamente para atrás, más cuando Eriol le miró de manera penetrante. Sin embargo, el susodicho se hizo para atrás para soltar otra carcajada.

-Ay querido pariente, aun eres demasiado inocente.

-No es gracioso – el castaño estaba un tanto apenado – siempre me diste mala espina.

-Pensé que darte lo de mala espina, era porque me considerabas un rival para tu querida Sakura.

La simple mención del nombre de su ex prometida, hizo que Shaoran torciera la boca y bajara la cabeza. Eriol le miró.

-Veo que aun te duele lo sucedido.

-Fue reciente, ¿Qué esperabas?

-No se, que olvidarás lo sucedido.

-¿Aja? ¿Cómo? Estaba enamorado de Sakura desde los diez años, no me pida olvidarlo en cuestión de días.

-Bueno, acabas de empezar.

-¿A que demonios te refieres?

Eriol solo suspiró y se levanto del asiento donde estaba. Camino hacia la ventana, donde observó una figura acercarse a la entrada del domicilio.

-Deberías ser más perspicaz al respecto querido pariente.

-Oye, en otro tiempo toleraba tus acertijos, pero ahora no estoy de humor para eso – Shaoran se levanto de golpe, pero nuevamente el dolor en la pierna, hizo que se sentara de golpe.

-Veo que aun te duele la herida que te hiciste.

-Un poco – el castaño torció el gesto y se reacomodo en el asiento. Eriol le miro con detenimiento.

-Y también noto que sigues siendo tan distraído como siempre.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Precisamente. Ya no quiero caer en esos jueguitos de antes. Deberías haberte dado cuenta o ser más perspicaz.

-Estoy emocionalmente roto.

-No querido pariente, solo estas gimoteando tu suerte.

-¡Yo no estoy gimoteando! – el castaño se levanto de golpe y tomo su bastón, para estrellarlo casi contra el rostro de Eriol. Sin embargo, este no se movió, quedándose a pocos centímetros del rostro del peliazul. Este solo le siguió observando. Shaoran se vio sorprendido por su reacción y sin más, dio un paso atrás, gravemente conmovido.

-Yo…lo siento, no se que…

-No hay problema. – Eriol le sonrió - Pero debo insistir. No has mejorado tu perspicacia en nada.

Shaoran estaba perplejo, cuando volvió a sentir el dolor casi se cae sobre el suelo del departamento. Un timbre hizo que ambos levantaran la vista hacia el cielo.

-Oh, debe ser mi "cita". Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Willow te subirá algo de cenar. Ya es noche y supongo no has comido nada. Por cierto, supongo ya viste donde estará tu consultorio.

-Eh, sí, gracias – alcanzo a decir el castaño cuando el peliazul salió rápidamente. Shaoran se quedo un largo rato, apoyándose pesadamente sobre su bastón y soltando uno que otro suspiro.

-Dios, ¿Qué me paso?

Y sin más, con dificultad, comenzó a sentarse sobre el suelo y se soltó a llorar de manera importante. Aunque había llorado antes, jamás se había sentido como ahora, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por las mejillas, sin poder controlarlas, mientras un sentimiento de incertidumbre y soledad lo rodeaba.

-Estoy solo, me quede solo. No tengo a nadie – musitaba entre el llanto. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, la sensación comenzó a menguar de manera lenta y tranquilamente. Las lágrimas igualmente fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo los surcos de las mismas se sentían de manera aspera en la cara. Aunque aun se sentía desconsolado, estaba más tranquilo, más centrado.

Fue cuando la musiquilla que había escuchado antes, volvió a resonar por el departamento. Shaoran se volvió y vio que el capítulo que estaba viendo Eriol se había terminado y que los créditos finales iluminaban la pantalla.

-Será mejor que lo apague – se levanto y tomo el control que había en el sillón de Eriol. Sin embargo, se quedo extrañado al ver algunas imágenes del tema de cierre. Movió la cabeza y miro con detenimiento la imagen. Dio click en el botón de retroceso – bueno, verla un poco no me hará daño.

**Fin del episodio**

**Notas del autor.**

Han pasado 4 años desde que escribí un fic de Card Captor Sakura. Había tenido ganas de hacerlo, pero siento que mi tradición con los Eriol-Tomoyo había pasado, ya que actualmente prefiero escribir historias de otro tipo. Sin embargo, siempre me quedo la espinita de hacer una historia con estos personajes, así este universo, que me parece bastante carismático.

Curiosamente, en el 2010 se estreno la película de Sherlock Holmes interpretada por Robert Downey Jr. Y Jude Lawe. Rápidamente se me ocurrió hacer una historia "alterna" del más grande detective del siglo XIX con los charas de Sakura. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un intento tonto de emular al gran Conan Doyle. Aunque no niego que la serie "Sherlock" de la BBC con Cumberbatch y Freeman, me volvió a renacer la idea en la cabezota.

¿Entonces porque tomar elementos sherlockhianos en esta historia? Sencillamente quise volver a esa idea del 2010, pero poniendo otro elemento que se descubrirá en el próximo episodio. Como ya dije, no me gusta escribir historias sin tener algo más en el repertorio.

No planeo que esta historia sea larga, a lo sumo máxim episodios (bueee…siempre digo eso y termino haciendo lo contrario, jeje), pero quiero aterrizar dos conceptos que ya tenía atorados, no solo desde el 2009, sino desde que escribí Clocks: manejar a un personaje tan complejo como Shaoran y explotar al máximo las artes seductivas de Eriol.

Por cierto, la serie de la que habla Eriol es "Street Hawk", una serie ochentera, así que verán que tan dinosaurio soy.

Finalmente, espero las fans de Sakura no me maten, pero por el momento, será un personaje medio villanesco en esta historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


End file.
